


In the search of Love & Life

by vkusnoviktor



Series: In the search of Love & Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Less angst cause i hate it, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Romantic Fluff, Stripping, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor is also lonely, Victor is an airhead, Victor wants Yuuri to seduce him, Victor wants to kiss Yuuris shiny lips, Victor's POV, day at the carnival, im gonna try and write smut next, victor gets a doll, victor needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkusnoviktor/pseuds/vkusnoviktor
Summary: The world champion Victor Nikiforov is swept off his feet by the hot Japanese skater at the banquet and he longs to see him again. Unfortunately for him, the skater vanished without a trace leaving him in a wake of desolation.Follow the journey of Victor Nikiforov as he chases inspiration, life, and maybe even love?Will a drunk ass Japanese guy finally be able to cure the gaping hole in his heart?~~Update (Fluff begins in chapter 9!)(Borderline smut from chapter 12 ;)Victor thought Yuuri would break his forehead at the immense strength with which he was facepalming. But! Victor LOVED the idea! He would get to know about Yuuri AND drink? Sounded like a win-win."I'm in!" exclaimed Victor, and the older coach had no option but to reluctantly agree."Let's begin! I'll go first!" exclaimed Phichit as he slyly narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Have you ever kissed anyone, Yuuri?"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: In the search of Love & Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161467
Comments: 141
Kudos: 129





	1. The many woes of Victor Nikiforov

~~~~~~~~~Story is set after the conclusion of the GPF Final held in Sochi~~~~~~~

Victor Nikiforov was the five-time GPF gold champion. And quite rightly so. The insane quads and spins in his repertoire were enough to punch the air out of anyone's gut, let alone his diehard fans who were screaming and passing out from pure joy and ecstasy after his current grand victory at Sochi.

  
Victor should be happy too. He knows he should be. He had been on the receiving end of so much more love and praise than he could have ever asked for, for so many years now. He knows he shouldn't act so selfish and stupid. For the outside world, he had the famous 'Victor Nikiforov smile' constantly plastered on his face, a perfect mask for his turbulent emotions swarming inside. He was currently the greatest skater in the world, probably of all time to be fair. He had achieved much more than he had ever expected to. But none of it was ever enough to fill the gaping hole in his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~8:30 pm, after the medal ceremony~~~~~~~~

Victor successfully brazed past through the ceremonies and boorish interviews with his plastered smile and model behavior, that he could slip into as if it were second nature. Years of public life had done that to him. Fair enough, since he didn't want the public to see the emotional mess he was under his mask anyway.

After a long and weary day, he finally made his way past the pestering reporters back to his hotel room and slumped onto the soft and fluffy bed, burrowing his face into the mattress as if it could magically muffle away the storm that was building inside him. No doubt he was extremely successful, but life and love were two important aspects he had been ignoring a long time now.

Sure, he had had a few flings over the years, but none of them wanted to be with him for who he really was, rather none of them even bothered to find out. They only wanted to partake in the fame and riches he had to offer, and after a few unsuccessful tries, Victor decided they were not worth the heartache, and put his mind and soul into what he loved the most, skating. But even his beloved sport had started to become a shackle around his neck these days, and he had lost all inspiration, believing no matter what he did, he just couldn't surprise anyone anymore...

  
With much effort, he pushed the whirlwind of emotions and locked it deep into the recesses of his heart. He couldn't be ungrateful for what he had. He had to look at the brighter side of things. And so, with a heavy heart, he plastered his face with his trademark smile and started getting ready for the banquet. It was gonna be a looong night. Or so he thought ;)

.......

  
Victor arrived at the banquet pretty early to avoid commotion and was immediately flanked on both sides by his monster coach Yakov, and the Russian ice tiger (or so he likes to call himself), Yuri Plisetsky. These two were possibly the closest to him, but then again only as close as a coach and fellow competitor could get. He was glad he had them atleast though. He pushed his self-pity aside, switched into the perfect Victor, and flashed his fakest smile. Reaching for a flute of champagne to distract himself from his thoughts, he skimmed through the crowd for the sight of an interesting person.

There were only a few people Victor considered interesting, and fewer worth his attention.

Being the airhead that he was, no person was ever able to hold his attention (span of a goldfish), and he forgot about most of his encounters by the end of the day. But being the living legend he was, no one seemed to ever hold him responsible for it. He knew he couldn’t get his hopes up, but still, he continued scanning the crowd.

It was then that he caught sight of a small slouched figure, tall and slender but shorter than him. His mind immediately wandered to think how perfectly he would fit in a hug, and in other ways if only he would permit... Appalled by his own undignified thoughts towards a complete stranger Victor shook his head and trained his focus back on the younger man. He looked devastated as his coach appeared to coerce him to enjoy the banquet, and try pizza if he had heard correctly? Victor felt concerned for the younger man and glanced at the half-empty champagne glass in his hands, realizing how truly lonely he was as well.

He broke out of his thoughts soon enough and looked back to find the earlier man missing, wondering if he finally had left the party. He couldn’t blame him though. It really was a boring party full of fake people with fake smiles and ulterior motives. Oh well. Atleast HE was able to escape out of the situation without causing a fuss. Being famous was very hard. Anyhow he just had to bear it a little longer. He would make an excuse of poor health and go back to his room. Just a bit more. He just had to hang in there for a little bit longer.

........

  
The party dragged on for a long time, pretty much uneventful as Victor was contemplating when to feign illness and retreat to his hotel room. All of a sudden, he was snapped out of it by a commotion on the other side of the hall. He caught himself staring at the same man from before downing an entire bottle of alcohol in one swig, as he pranced around in his tight pants and his necktie secured around his dark messy hair.

  
“What on earth is that disgusting pig doing now?!”, he heard Yuri Plistesky grumble under his breath as he made his way towards the drunk man. Glasses askew and his shirt barely on his body, the strange man seemed to have lost all sense of rationality as he moved across the hall, paying no attention to the stares he was getting from literally everyone.

It was then that realization struck Victor, this man, he was the Japanese skater who came last at the GPF! He remembered appreciating his intense step sequence, but was mighty disappointed when he started to flub his jumps and basically self-destructed, landing himself 100 points behind Victor’s. As he jogged his memory, he realized he was the same guy who blew him off when he graciously offered to take a commemorative picture with him.

“What on earth is this guy?”, he wondered when he saw that Yuri had made his way over to him, and was seething with fury whilst the other guy seemed to keep laughing more and more. What was his name again? Katsu-something? Katsudon? Katsu-, his thoughts were broken as he heard Yuri screaming, “Katsuki kuso Yuuri stop your disgusting shit right now! I am NOT DOING A DANCE BATTLE WITH YOU!”. Ah, another Yuuri, Victor chuckled as he thought to himself. Things were getting interesting.

Victor wasn’t sure what it was that Yuuri had said to the Russian punk, but it sure inspired him to agree to the dance battle, and people cleared an area for them as the two started their dance-off, right in the center of the hall. Victor’s attention was held rapt by the Japanese skater, as he gracefully moved across the dance floor, striking off seemingly difficult poses with an air of ease. It came pretty naturally to him, Victor thought as he fished out his phone in order to capture the best banquet he had ever been to in his entire life! Before he knew it, his mouth twisted into his genuine heart-shaped smile, which it barely did outdoors, as he cheered for both Yuri’s, guiltily a little more for Yuuri Katsuki. Victor wondered if he was a professionally trained dancer, cause he had NEVER in his life seen any skater dance this way before. Victor’s interest was piqued more than it had been in a long looong time.

The battle went on for a little longer, but there was no doubt about it, Yuuri crushed his opponent with the greatest of ease. He then stopped for a bit, seemingly scanning the audience for his next target. Ah, BINGO!  
Victor’s heart skipped a beat, as the pair of deep brown sparkling eyes fixated on him. He felt as if he could drown in that gaze forever. He found it hard to keep a neutral face as the drunk man wobbly made his way towards him on unstable feet. So cute, he thought. He was snapped out of his entrance when the younger man got close enough and held out a hand. Victor looked at his hand with a confused expression on his face. After what felt like an eternity of gazing into each other's eyes, the Japanese man finally spoke, face flushed due to all that alcohol.

"Bictoru Nikiforofu". Oh, the way his name rolled off that tongue! He wanted to seal that ~~tongue~~ voice in his ~~mouth~~ heart forever. It took a moment for him to snap back to reality when the man asked again. "Bictoru, I asked, will you dance with me?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAHHHHH I FINALLY WROTE A FIC OF MY OWN T_T I AM DYING OF HAPPINESS I CAN FINALLY SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD !!!  
> So I have been wanting to write a YOI fic since a looooong loooong time, but I was so busy that I couldn't make time for it. Also, I had wanted to write an AU, but no longer how much I racked my dumb brains I didn't get any idea for it T_T. Soooo I decided to just write a fic along the lines of the canon story, HOWEVER, from Victor's POV, since we hardly know anything about the guy except that he's Russian, HOT BEYOND COMPARE, and is in love with bby Yuuriii XDXD  
> So I have tried my very best to get into the head of THE LIVING LEGEND, and tried to make as much sense of his behavior as possible. Thank you to each and every person who read this !! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing !! Thank you for your support ! T_T  
> P.s. Also I just wanted to name this fic as vkusnoviktor but I cant do that XDXD T_T


	2. Victor Nikiforov is smitten !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some agape, followed by eros ? >;) Things are getting HOT with the pole dance ;))  
> **  
> It almost hurt Victor’s heart as they broke out of the pose, drawing unanimous and deafening applause from the audience. Oh, Victor thought, everyone was watching. But none of that had mattered to him during the dance. Just Yuuri’s gaze on him seemed to fill him with so much warmth that millions of adoring fans could never give him.  
> **

It took Victor a moment to calm his racing heart, as he slowly came back to his more controlled self.  
The younger man’s hand was still extended in front of him, but all that alcohol was clearly making him impatient, as he waited for Victor’s response to come.  
Oh well, what’s the harm in a single dance? Victor thought as he gladly placed his palm onto Yuuri’s very soft but strong hand. The younger man broke out into a large grin as he gently yanked Victor towards the dance floor. Victor quickly slipped into his suave and confident public self, the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of all these people. Now THIS was going to be a real party!

They reached the center of the hall, and as if on cue the music changed into an upbeat Spanish tempo. Victor’s professional mind was storming with ideas. What kind of a dance should he do? He had never learned the Spanish tango or anything of the sort after all. But as it turned out, he didn’t have to worry a bit as the fellow skater had already assumed his stance.

Glancing at his pose, Victor realized what Yuuri was trying to do. Oh! So he’s the bull! Does that mean I’m supposed to be the bull tamer? Oh well, I’ll be the darn best bull tamer anyone has ever seen! Victor thought to himself as he got into character and yanked his over-coat off his body, earning one too many shrieks from the audience.

(A/N: Can you blame them really? I for one would’ve DIED if I saw Victor do that in person XDD)

One thing led to another, and they ended up going along with whatever crazy dance the other initiated. Victor tried to remember the last time he had this much fun. And not surprisingly enough, nothing came to his mind. He broke out of his thoughts as the music suddenly changed to a slow classic ballad. Victor caught Yuuri eyeing him with a glimmer of hope. Can't let him down now! thought Victor as he started moving to the slow tunes of the song.

He felt his heart skip a beat, cause for the first time in forever, the other party took the lead. He was in awe as Yuuri gracefully strode across the dancefloor, at the same time leading the dance with Victor in his arms as if it were no big deal! Victor didn’t even need to make any effort, he found his steps in perfect flow and sync with the Japanese skater, almost as if they had practiced it a thousand times before, almost as if they were meant to be. (A/N: Yes, my Victor is a total sap XD)

  
Victor gazed at Yuuri in adoration as he effortlessly led them around the dance floor. All of a sudden, Yuuri dipped him dangerously low. Victor could smash his head against the ground if Yuuri were to drop him now. But surprisingly, he wasn't one bit scared and placed his full trust in Yuuri’s strong muscular arms. Yuuri didn’t disappoint, as he flashed a genuine and toothy grin, and lifted Victor back, striking the final pose of the dance. He held Victor with utmost care, Victor’s leg pointing towards the ceiling, and both of them gently caressing each other’s cheeks, while flashing each other with the biggest and dorkiest grins that their faces would allow for.

  
It almost hurt Victor’s heart as they broke out of the pose, drawing unanimous and deafening applause from the audience. Oh, Victor thought, everyone was watching. But none of that had mattered to him during the dance. Just Yuuri’s gaze on him seemed to fill him with so much warmth that millions of adoring fans could never give him.

As he was busy collecting his thoughts, Yuuri had already started his next crazy move. Victor watched transfixed as Yuuri's pants came down revealing his tight boxers underneath, making Victor's mind race with the craziest of possibilities. The next thing he knew, Yuuri was headed towards a pole. Wait a darn minute, what the in the heck was a POLE doing at the BANQUET PARTY ?? A sudden whisper next to his ear sent shivers up his spine, as he heard the voice speak, "Now THAT'S HOT isn't it ?". He recognized the voice instantly and turned around to find a stark naked man, save for his skimpy underwear (A/N: which is barely even there, tbh).

  
Victor slapped his own face as he spoke, "Chris, I should've known. This is all your doing isn't it ?". The Swiss man smirked at him and he whispered seductively, "Oui, mon chéri. I just wanted to have some harmless fun !", he winked as he gestured for Victor to shift his attention towards the main attraction of the event. Oh my god, Victor felt his face flush, as he found himself ogling at the Japanese man, hanging from the pole so effortlessly. His mouth fell wide open even before he realized.

Had he learnt pole dancing too? Victor was amazed by the way EVERYTHING seemed to come naturally to him. Except for jumps, he reminisced wryly. Victor was transfixed by the way his body moved around the pole, and his already gaping mouth dropped to the ground as he saw Yuuri struggling with his shirt, trying to take it off.  
Chris made no effort to hide his smirk as he glanced over at Victor. In a sweeping motion, he closed Victor's jaw with one finger, and whispered into his ear, "It's time for me to go have some fun now ! Don't be shy to join us, mon chéri !", he teased, as he made his way over to the pole to join his accomplice, who had finally succeeded in getting rid of his shirt, flashing onlookers with his ravishing image.

Chris' efforts went mostly to waste as Victor's jaw dropped yet again, eyes soaking in the vision of the underwear-clad perfectly sculpted ace skater, who gladly welcomed Chris to join him as his accomplice. The audience was blinded by the overloaded sight of not one, but TWO HOT SKATERS, with extremely chiseled bodies, working their way up and down the pole, holding unfathomable poses with the ease of an expert.

Victor was dumbstruck as his eyes seemed to be glued to the godly vision of Yuuri, tracing the curves of his body as he graceful maneuvered around the pole, with moves that could put a seasoned performer to shame. Victor's mind was racing, contemplating if he should join them. 3 people on a pole would be too much, wouldn't it? And he had a reputation to uphold! What if he wasn't as good as Yuuri and Chris? What if he disappointed Yuuri? What if he fell from the pole and face-planted to the ground? What if-

His mind kept repeating the what-ifs until he realized that the gorgeous pair had already struck the last pose of the dance, with Yuuri emptying a champagne bottle standing on top of Chris, who was spread out in the most unimaginable way.

Ah! There goes my chance Victor angrily muttered to himself, as the pole dancing pair scrambled down to the floor and hastily gathered their clothes strewn across the banquet hall. Victor looked at his watch and felt a deep pit in his stomach as he realized that the banquet was almost coming to an end. Oh, the irony of it! The very man who was planning to make an excuse and run away was now wishing for the same dumb party to last forever. Just exactly why was he feeling this way? 

His eyes made its way back to Yuuri. Yuuri had somehow messily managed to put his shirt back on, but instead of reaching for his pants, his eyes twinkled as if he had thought of something genius. His vision darted to Victor, as he approached the later with a determined look on his face. Victor's heart rate shot up as he realized that the Japanese man was coming towards him. He stiffened up and looked at his warm chestnut eyes, now shining and sparkling brighter than the most expensive of diamonds. 

The entirety of air left Victor's lungs as the Japanese man latched himself onto him, and started spilling a slur of sentences while GRINDING, was he seeing this right? Yuuri was GRINDING against him whilst wearing just UNDERWEAR. Victor's mind was a haze as he felt his own pants getting tight beyond comfort, but he fought against his emotions and tried to make sense of what the younger man was saying.

"Bictoruuu~ my family runs a hot spring so dooo come visiiitt !!! Alsoooo I woonnn the dance battle, didn't I? So you'll be my coach won't you ?!!", said Yuuri, his face flushed from too much alcohol, matched with a pair of sparkling eyes. 

Victor gulped as he was trying his very best to hide his emotions but this adorable dorky Japanese was testing his limits like never before! He battled his brain to keep a neutral face and opened his mouth to make out some sort of a coherent reply when he was hit with the final attack. 

"BE MY COACH! VIKTOOOOOOOR", exclaimed Yuuri as he threw himself at Victor, hanging precariously from his neck. 

That was it. His breaking point. The floodgates of his emotions finally broke as the full extent of his pent up feelings gushed immediately, a bright red spreading over the bridge of his nose and cheeks all the way to his ears. 

Oh shit, thought Victor. This man was gonna be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually surprised how much in detail I've been writing. I honestly didn't plan to elaborate this much, but it just felt right! Now I have absolutely NO IDEA, just HOW LONG this fic is gonna be XDD  
> I thought I could include relevant images here and there, just for the fun of it? XDD  
> Also, I am aware that Yuuri did the whole 'be my coach victor' thing before the dance-off, but it just made more sense for me to add it at the end!  
> A/N: Author's Note


	3. Eros & Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the surreal banquet comes to an end, Victor is caught up in his turbulent feelings as he waits for the man who swept him off his feet to get back to him. But, will he?  
> Time for some Eros and Agape !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention before, but my Instagram is @vkusnoviktor as well, but I'm sure most of you guys must be here from my page anyway XDD

Oh shit, thought Victor. This man was gonna be the death of him.

********

Victor barely had a moment to gather his senses as the drunk man in front of him reached his limit, all the excessive alcohol and dancing finally making him tire and lose consciousness. Unable to hold himself up anymore, Yuuri slumped against Victor. Victor's heart was full of adoration as he gently cradled the smaller man in his arms, who heaved gentle breaths, already having fallen into a deep sleep.

"YUURI !", Victor heard a baritone voice call and he turned to trace the source of the noise. It was Yuuri's coach. The tall and burly man approached them with long and hurried strides. " _Scusa_ Victor I apologize for Yuuri's behavior! He was depressed about his performance and before I knew it he became horribly drunk and caused all this mess! _Scusa per il disturbo,_ I'll take care of him now. _Grazie_!".

Before Victor could even open his mouth to counter, the strong Italian man already had Yuuri over his shoulder as he muttered his thanks and made his way out of the hall. Victor's heart positively sank as soon as he lost sight of Yuuri. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. It was just a few hours of innocent fun! Surely it wasn't enough to get attached to a random person who gave him a little attention and made his heart flutter out of his chest ?!

The party was soon wrapped up and all the attendees made their way to their respective hotel rooms. Exhausted, Victor flopped onto his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes, the faint lingering smell of Yuuri seemed to comfort his loneliness. 

As he lay awake in bed, he couldn't catch even a wink of sleep, despite being exhausted as hell. Victor pulled out his phone and glanced through the[ pictures of the banquet,](https://www.instagram.com/p/CD36iacJmwo/) unable to believe that it had actually happened to him. That it was all over.

As Victor tossed and turned about in bed, his mind kept wandering to Yuuri. How they had held each other in their arms. How perfect they looked together. How he had been completely entranced by the erotic pole dance. How Yuuri was the first person to treat him as just Victor, instead of the 5-time world champion. How he had blushed in the embrace of the younger man. As Victor kept reminiscing the beautiful night, he came to a decision. Tomorrow he would meet him again. He simply had to. Soon he fell into a blissful sleep, accompanied by happy Yuuri dreams, unable to control his excitement about meeting Yuuri the next day.

*******

Except, that 'next day' never came. The fact that Yuuri had already left on the first flight that morning shattered him. Did Yuuri not feel the connection? Had he not felt the same as Victor had? Victor's mind was a mess as he tried to rationalize the situation and calm himself. Maybe he could see him at Worlds! The season wasn't over yet so surely he could cross paths with Yuuri somewhere! Victor felt hopeful as he looked forward to the competitions, it was now HIS turn to sweep Yuuri off his feet.

Except, Yuuri never showed up at any of the competitions. As Victor performed his free skate performance at Worlds, the piece 'Stay close to me' had never been more meaningful. As Victor poured in his emotions into the performance, he unintentionally succeeded in setting a new personal best, breaking his own world record, once again.

Yuuri has inspired him a lot, albeit unknowingly. 

*******

Not long after, he was done for the season, as he returned to St. Petersburg and settled into his mundane daily routine. Mornings at the rink, followed by lonely nights cuddled with Makkachin had become his staple. 

One such day at the rink was when he was struck with inspiration. 

Victor had been running through his basics for a few days, all the while having his ears ripped off by Yakov. Funny old man. How was he supposed to put together new routines when his inspiration was as good as dead? Victor heaved a sigh and whipped out his phone, which had been going off nonstop for a while.

*10 new images from Christophe Giacometti*

Curious, he clicked on the notification only to see a few rare pictures from the banquet. A wistful smile spread across his lips as he was reminded of the beautiful night. His gaze fell on the click of his and Yuuri's pair dance. He stared at the expression on both their faces for a good 10 minutes. This feeling.. what name would one give to it? He put away his phone and stepped back on the ice, drawing patterns while furiously thinking, till it finally struck him.

Love, it was simply a feeling of unconditional love. Inspiration hit him like a lightning bolt as he scurried to call his music producer, with detailed instructions for the composition of a new track for his SP. He knew what his theme for the next season was going to be. 

In a few days, the track was ready, and Victor was actually excited to start choreographing it! He remembered his dance at the banquet, he remembered Yuuri, and poured his emotions, unconditional love, into the program. He was putting together an extremely complicated and high-scoring routine, unbothered by the looks of awe everyone in the rink was giving him.

As he stepped out of the ice for a water break, his mind wandered off to the pole dance, to Yuuri's heavenly vision slithering around the rod. Victor spat out the water as another lightning bolt of inspiration struck him, and he wasted no time in calling his music producer once again (poor guy XDD), this time instructing him to rearrange the same piece, however, this time, infused with erotic and sensual energy. 

The second track also came soon enough, and Victor was bubbling with excitement as he started to choreograph it. He closed his eyes, envisioned Yuuri and his eros, and with a renewed fire he put together an enthralling routine, full of sashaying and suggestive erotic movements. The ice was dripping wet as once again, no one at the rink was able to tear their eyes off, as Victor gracefully twirled around the ice, unaware of how enchanting and mesmerizing he looked at the moment.
    
    
        
      

As he skated, he thought of Yuuri, the way he had forced his way into his heart like a blizzard, seduced him, and left him just as soon as he came, leaving him more lonely than he was before. 

He had absolutely no trouble in creating a story with his step sequence. It would be the story of a playboy who had come to town and started bewitching women left and right. Soon enough he got tired and went for the most beautiful woman, and no matter how much she tried to run, he pursued her and ultimately seduced her. But again he got tired of her and abandoned her, only to vanish to the next town.

As sad as it was that both of the routines were heavily inspired by his own life, from Yuuri specifically, Victor was satisfied with how it had worked out, although torn as to which of the routines to use. He was still mad at Yuuri but grateful for the immense inspiration he had given him. Some day they would meet. Victor would make sure of that. Some day for sure. But for now, he had to focus on completing his routines and preparing for what could possibly be his last season. 

But as it seems, destiny had other plans for him.

His life was turned upside down when on a certain day, a life-changing video dropped.


	4. Off to Japan !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Yuuuuuri!" Victor dragged out his name in the most alluring way possible as he stretched out a very muscular arm towards the terrified man.   
> "Starting today, I'm your coach! And I'm gonna make you win the next Grand Prix final!" he exclaimed, pulling back his hand back with a gracious wink. No one had ever escaped the Nikiforov charm. Victor was gonna make sure Yuuri wouldn't as well.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:  
> As many of you might know, it's Yuuri's birthday on the 29th, and if any of you guys are artists, I'd love for you to send your artwork! I'm gonna be featuring everyone's artworks on my Instagram page (@vkusnoviktor) on the 29th. DM if interested <3

His life was turned upside down when on a certain day, a life-changing video dropped.

******

After a long day at the rink, a very tired and haggard Victor made his way to his apartment. His phone had been going off nonstop for the past hour, but he had been too busy to check it out. After a warm soak in the tub, Victor cuddled comfortably with Makkachin on his couch and unlocked his phone to see what the fuss was all about.

Almost all of the notifications seemed to be referring to some video. 

***New message from Christophe Giacometti***

_~Check out this video Victor! You're gonna love it *wink emoji*_

Extremely curious as to what video was causing all this fuss, he clicked on the link and the title of the video punched the air out of his gut.

_[Katsuki Yuri] tried to skate Victor's FS Program [Stay Close To Me]_

Not wasting a minute, Victor played the video, and carefully observed with bated breath as Yuuri got into the starting position, proceeding to perfectly emulate his routine. Of course, he had substituted the quad jumps with their lower versions as Yuuri's repertoire didn't consist of them just yet, but the essence of the program had been captured perfectly. 

Victor's skating had always told stories, and that was a fact not known to many. This particular piece was pretty close to his heart, it reflected his loneliness, and his hopes of finding someone who could help him fill the gaping hole in his heart. This routine was special to him, no one understood it like he did.

Yet, this man had realized it. Victor was mesmerized by the way Yuuri had not only cracked the story behind the routine, but had also managed to give him a reply, as if he was lonely too... as if he was waiting for someone just like Victor was... as if he was the one Victor was destined to be with.

Victor was entranced by the way his body moved in time to the music. He had never seen anyone skate like that before. Victor's lips set into a grim line as the video ripped his heart apart. Yuuri obviously had potential. Not just anyone could perform a program of this difficulty with such ease. Why couldn't he perform this way at competitions? Did he have a bad coach? Does he have any problems he wasn't aware of? As Victor kept conjuring the possibilities his face set into a determined glare. He couldn't take it anymore. He just HAD to go to Yuuri. Wasn't this video like a beckoning to him? He had already asked him to be his coach. Maybe he was scared to reach out further?

But no matter what the reason, Victor was positive he couldn't calm down without seeing Yuuri's skating in person, and to understand what exactly he wanted from him.

Without wasting any time, he jumped off the couch, threw out his suitcase, and dumped in any clothes that he could grasp. He booked the earliest flight to Japan available, and sent off a text to Yakov, to come meet him at the Tuchkov bridge without any context. 'Yakov's gonna be furious' Victor chuckled to himself, but it was too late to turn back now. 

***

" _Vitya! Don't go! Stay here!_ ", pleaded a desperate Yakov as Victor turned to leave, after vaguely explaining that he just had to go to Japan and coach this random Japanese skater.

It had pained Victor to leave, but he knew he couldn't sit still anymore, not now, knowing Yuuri was possibly interested in him too. 

" _Yakov, you were the best coach I had. You will always be_." Victor dropped his suitcase and made his way toward the exasperated old man. " _Dasvidanya_ " he whispered, followed by a quick peck on the cheek. " _I'm sorry I can't do as you say this time._ " 

Victor quickly switched into his cheery self as he waved a very enraged Yakov goodbye with a huge heart-shaped grin on his lips. He couldn't wait to meet Yuuri. He floated off into a dreamless sleep as the plane took to the skies, having started the long journey.

***

The travel to Japan was seamless, as Victor collected his belongings from the overhead bin of the first-class compartment and made his way out of the plane. He had gathered his suitcase from the conveyor belt and was headed towards the exit of the airport, as he realized he had NO IDEA where Yuuri lived! As he hopped into the taxi, he told the driver to 'take him to Katsuki Yuri' in a very broken Japanese, hoping he was understood. After a half-hour drive, the car pulled up in front of a hot springs resort. Oh right! Yuuri had told him to come visit his family's hot spring at the banquet last year! This must be it! Extremely pleased with himself, Victor smiled under his breath and muttered his thanks to the driver, excitedly making his way in, with Makkachin in tow close behind.

The bells chimed as soon as he entered, and he was greeted by a short and stout woman, who welcomed him in excited Japanese. " _Ara Vichhan! Irasshai!_ ", she exclaimed, recognizing the man from her son's expansive poster collection. They must be friends! she believed as she showed the foreigner the way in.

Vichhan? That was a cute nickname! Victor mused to himself as he returned the older woman's happy smile and gladly followed her inside. " _Vichhan, leave your luggage to us and go soak in the onsen first! You must be tired after your long journey, right? Oh and don't worry about the pup! You can leave him here, it's perfectly safe!_ " Touched by the hospitality, Victor's grin widened and he thanked her, as he made his way towards the onsen to soak his body, tired and aching from the long travel. 

Hastily discarding his clothing, Victor slowly but unsurely stepped into the onsen, not knowing what to expect. But the moment he was inside, instant pleasure coursed through his body as the warm water calmed his sore muscles like never before. Coming to Japan was definitely a good idea, he mused, as he took in the pleasure of the warm water gently lapping at his chest.

As he soaked longer and longer, the main question came to his mind. WHERE THE HECK WAS YUURI? Here he was, living it out as if on vacation when he hadn't even had a glance at the main reason he came here. His lips set into a thin line as he mulled over the possibility that Yuuri didn't even want to see him. But he had come all the way from Russia just to coach him! What if he was rejected! A whirlwind of thoughts raked his brains as he suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the main hall. He could hear a lot of crashing and tumbling noises followed by rapid footsteps coming his way. The door burst open as a very flustered and shaken Yuuri entered and stared at him with utter disbelief.

" _Vi-Victoru ? Why are you here ?_ ", he asked, Yuuri's voice barely a whisper. 

'Hmm not exactly the reaction I was expecting', Victor mulled as he removed the damp cloth from his head, and stood up, buck naked, well aware of how his wet body glistened under the dim light of the steamy onsen.

" _Yuuuuuri!_ " Victor dragged out his name in the most alluring way possible as he stretched out a very muscular arm towards the terrified man. 

" _Starting today, I'm your coach! And I'm gonna make you win the next Grand Prix final!_ " he exclaimed, pulling back his hand back with a gracious wink. No one had ever escaped the Nikiforov charm. Victor was gonna make sure Yuuri wouldn't as well.

" _Eh ?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ????!!!_ " was all the dumbfounded Japanese man could supply for an answer, eyes widening in shock as if a giant meteor had dropped on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than usually hnnggg Idk if this is what is called writer's block? But getting this chapter out was especially hard for me .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.  
> Nevertheless I hope you guys enjoyed !!


	5. Victor Nikiforov doesn't know what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is finally in Hasetsu! But what must he do to get the shy and timid skater to open up?

"Eh ?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ????!!! " was all the dumbfounded Japanese man could supply for an answer, eyes widening in shock as if a giant meteor had dropped on him.

***  
Yuuri was still staring at Victor eyes wide in disbelief as Victor waited for him to say something.. anything to supplement his possessed shriek. But Yuuri just seemed to stand there staring at him for an eternity while his face continued to burn an even brighter shade of red by the second.  
Even though he appreciated the eyes of the Japanese man on him, they couldn't keep staring at each other forever. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist, as he gently grabbed Yuuri and dragged him out of the onsen. 

" _Ne ne Yuuri! I'm hungry~ Give me something to eaaat_ " Victor hummed close to Yuuri's ear. Yuuri's face went pale as he became rigid as a cardboard " _Haiii J-just on-one minute Bictoru_ " was all he was able to get out before he urgently dashed towards what Victor presumed was the kitchen.

'Strange..' thought Victor. Why was Yuuri behaving this way? Was he not happy to see him? But he definitely has asked him to be his coach! 'I can't understand him at all...' sighed Victor. He gently stroked Makkchin as he warmed himself in the kotatsu, now snuggly wrapped up in one of the inn's robes.

Soon Yuuri returned with a delicious meal, which Victor gobbled up quickly, more than starved from the exhaustive travel. He couldn't get out any words of appreciation as the fatigue began tugging at his eyelids, and he fell asleep instantly, closely cuddled with Makkachin.. totally unaware of the younger skater's eyes on him for the entire duration that he slept.

***

Victor was woken up by the slow rumbling of his stomach. His mind a haze, it took a minute for him to remember where he was. As he turned around to face Yuuri intently staring at him, all had to get out was " _Hungry.._ " and Yuuri panicked again " _Wh-what would you like to eat ?_ ".

"Hmm.. as your coach, I would like to know your favorite food Yuuri" supplemented Victor, and soon enough a huge bowl of "katsudon" shined at him from the table.

" _WOW! Amazing!_ " he exclaimed, as he dug into the best dish he had ever tasted in his life! And that was saying something since he had traveled the world over. 

Finally sated from a good sleep and a full belly, Victor narrowed his eyes onto Yuuri, seething on the inside. Here he was, eating and becoming fat like a pig, while Victor had waited for him at literally every single competition just for a chance to see him again and maybe talk to him. Was everything at the banquet just a matter of amusement for him?

He pulled on his fakest smile, and let out a few choice insults, being careful to not release the full extent of his anger.

" _I can't coach you unless you get back to your weight at the last Grand Prix Final. Ne? Kobutachan!_ ", exclaimed Victor in his usual airy tone as he sent poor Yuuri into a daze. Oh well, he deserved it for doing what he did.

***

" _Yuuri! Take me to my room!_ " Victor exclaimed, softly placing his emptied bowl on the table as he unwillingly got out of the kotatsu. Yuuri hesitated for a bit, but led him to a small and compact room, Victors shipments already taking up most of the space. Victor stretched his arms as he got a look around, and noticed Yuuri was acting way too timid around him. 

" _You look too anxious_ " Victor graciously winked at Yuuri hoping to ease the tension. Was it about the coaching fee? " _You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success!_ " he supplemented. Still nothing. He decided to change tactics as he got down on one knee, gently caressing the younger man's chin with his slender fingers. Maybe sweet-talking would work? Victor's flirtatious remarks only seemed to push the man away further, as he tried even harder to run away.

It was then that Victor had a brainwave. If they could sleep together, they could talk the whole night and close the gap between them! (wink wink) Impressed by his own amazing idea, a very smug Victor gathered his bedding and knocked at Yuuri's door, Makkachin by his feet.

" _Yuuri! Let's sleep together! As you coach, there's a lot I need to learn about you!_ "

Victor heard hurried footsteps as Yuuri banged himself against the door, shrieking in denial. " _NOOOOOO_ ".

Victor was shocked by his response. He had never been rejected this way before! What was he doing wrong? He continued knocking and called out Yuuri's name a few more times, but to no avail. 

Resigned and utterly disappointed, Victor returned to his own room and spread the bedding across the floor, cuddling with Makkachin for comfort. 

What was wrong with Yuuri? Why wouldn't he sleep with him? Come to think of it, he had been pretty aloof from the very moment Victor had arrived at Hasetsu. Maybe he secretly didn't want him there? He wouldn't even let him into his room!! Had he interpreted the video wrongly? Was his presence unwelcome here? But what could he do now? It was too late to return back to Russia! Maybe this was all a huge mistake made in the spur of the moment!

Victor's mind was going crazy as he imagined all kinds of worst-case scenarios. 

His thoughts raced back to the banquet as he was reminded of the confident and suave Yuuri who had managed to sweep him off his feet. He longed for that loving gaze and gentle touch like never before. But Yuuri wouldn't even look at him anymore!

Victor was used to being what others wanted him to be. Acting the way others wanted him to act. But for the first time in his life, he was unsure of what to do or how to act. What did he have to be so that Yuuri would accept him? 

The whirlwind of emotions hit him like a rollercoaster and a small tear escaped his eye. He hugged Makkachin tighter in an attempt to comfort himself, but the floodgates didn't seem to stop anytime soon.

For the first time in his life, the world's greatest figure skater cried himself to sleep. All over a boy he fleetingly met at a banquet.


	6. Enter The Ice Tiger of Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Victor settles into his life at Hastetsu the angry tomboy cat from Russia makes an appearance demanding Victor to return home! Victor is faced with a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry this chapter took this long 😭😭 As ya'll probably already know I was updating my Instagram account like crazy the past few days cause of well:  
> 1\. Yuuri's Bday celebrations 🥺🥺  
> 2\. THE ICE ADOLESCENCE TRAILER IS OUT YEAAAH BABY AHBJBFVSADVASDH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT it's SO GOOD AAAA I WANNA DIE I AM ENTRANCED BY VICTORS ETHEREAL BEAUTY 😭😭❤  
> I had to draft posts like crazy which left no time for updating my fanfic so I'm rlly sorry T_T  
> Anywayyy... enjoy the new chapter !

For the first time in his life, the world's greatest figure skater cried himself to sleep. All over a boy he fleetingly met at a banquet.

****

Victor woke up early the next morning, eyes a little puffy from the prolonged crying. He bitterly eyed himself in the mirror as he washed up. Well, it was a new day, meaning a new chance to crack the giant nut that was Katsuki Yuuri (A/N: AHAHAHAHA XDD) Victor had never shied away from a challenge before. He wasn't gonna let this man be an exception. He was gonna get Yuuri to open up, by hook or by crook.

Victor made his way to the hall, fresh after cleaning up, and sat down to have breakfast. He was soon joined by Yuuri, and Victor couldn't help but notice how cute his bedhead was. Yuuri didn't push him away this time, but still maintained a considerable distance from him.

" _Ne Yuuri! Show me your rink today! I'd like to get familiar with our home rink first!_ "

'Our home rink' It sounded divine, Victor mused to himself.

" _H-hai! It takes 15 minutes to walk there, we can leave now if you are done_ "

" _Wow! Let's go! I'll be taking the bicycle, and you can run behind me! Okay? Yu~uri!_ " Victor didn't really understand why, but he just loved dragging out the syllables in Yuuri's name, admiring the flush that came onto the latter's face as an immediate response.

Soon after, they set off for the rink, Victor enthusiastically waving at every random stranger he could spot along the path. After quick introductions to a very stupefied Nishigori family, Victor finally set foot into the rink, the scraping sounds of the ice comforting him like nothing else. As he traced intricate patterns on the ice, he could feel the intense gaze of Yuuri, who seemed to be drowning in each movement of his. 

Smirking his way into a graceful posture Victor cooed " _The little piggy cant enter the rink until he drops some body fat!_ ".

Yuuri had made him wait long enough. Now he would have to work just as much to get his attention. 

****

The days trudged on, and as soon as Victor was done with his skating practice, he would accompany Yuuri to a nearby hill, where he waited atop the mountain as Yuuri made laps up and down the long flight of stairs.

One such day, Yuuri was doing his regular bench jumps, as Victor itched to make conversation. He racked his brains for all the things they could talk about. They had a lot in common, but talking about skating yet again seemed boring. Victor's eyes glinted with a mischievous sparkle.

" _Do you have feelings for Minako?_ " he asked, bombarding the poor guy out of nowhere.

" _No no no way! Shes my Sensei!_ ", exclaimed a very flustered Yuuri.

" _Then..do you have a girlfriend?_ "

" _No.._."

'Perfect' grinned Victor. No deadweight to deal with.

" _Any ex-girlfriends?"_ , he pressed, suddenly very curious about the people who got to share his Yuuri before him.

" _N-no commento_ ", stuttered Yuuri.

'Well, let me take that as a no'. Victor was excited cause he really had no one to talk about crushes and silly things of the sort.

" _Let's talk about me then! My first girlfriend....._ " rambled Victor, to be only interrupted by a very unsettled Yuuri. Victor sighed, realizing there was still a long way to go to get him to open up. As he glanced up, he saw a mysterious castle looming above them.

" _Yuuri, what's that castle?_ ", he asked, hoping this would be a comfortable enough topic for Yuuri.

" _Um.. that is Hasetsu castle. Inside is Ninja Yashiki_ ". Victor's heart did mini flips as he internally drooled over Yuuri's adorable accent.

" _REALLY? NINJA?!_ " exclaimed Victor with childlike innocence, as he dragged the younger man to take dozens of selfies for him. Growing up, Victor had a very lonely childhood. The intense training times never allowed for any real friends outside of his rink mates, and although he loved them, God knows they could be a little overbearing sometimes.

But being with Yuuri like this, he felt like he could relive his entire life all over again, just as long as he was by his side. 

****

And so, they settled into a daily routine. Jogging to the rink in the mornings, and while Victor would skate to his heart's content with absolutely zero pressure, Yuuri would burn the midnight oil getting off all the extra fat he had gained over the past few months. Evenings would be pleasant, as they would dip in the onsen together to relieve out the muscle soreness, followed by a cozy dinner in the main hall.

Victor would stuff himself every day with the biggest bowls of Katsudon available, while Yuuri would drool at the sight and pick on his own plate of salad with a pout. Their relationship was getting better, or at least so Victor thought. Yuuri still wouldn't let him into his bedroom, but at the very least, he could make out more longer and coherent sentences in stark contrast to the bumbling mess he used to become when Victor as much as set his gaze on him. This WAS progress right? He was definitely getting better at reading him and planned to increase skinship gradually. He would soon have him exactly where he wanted. Nothing could go wrong, he just had to take things slow. Or so he thought.

All his plans came crashing down as one fine day the tomboy angry cat of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky happened. 

***

Victor was bumbling with excitement as he was practicing in the rink one day. Yuuri had almost reached his weight goal! Today was gonna be the day he could finally start teaching him! Victor smiled to himself as he drew graceful curves on the ice when he was suddenly interrupted by a bang and a flash of blonde hair. 

" _LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE DOING GOOD, VICTOR_ ", he immediately recognized the voice that was currently shrieking at him. Hmm? Had Yuri come to visit him all the way from Russia?

He smiled at the fuming young Russian as he replied nonchalantly, " _Oh Yuri! I'm surprised Yakov let you come!_ ".

But that seemed to anger the little punk even further as he distorted his tiny little face in the most disgraceful way possible. Oh shit. 'Did I make some stupid promise to him and forget about it later?' wondered Victor as the younger Russian continued to glare at him.

***

" _Hahahaha. But you did know I was the forgetful type didn't you?_ " shrugged Victor as he was reminded of the promise he had made years ago in haste. But in all seriousness, this was a grave problem. Victor absolutely DID NOT want to return to Russia. He felt more comfortable and happy in Japan than he had ever felt 'back home'! 

" _Come back to Russia. Why are you wasting time with this loser pig over here? Let's go back and you will be my coach_ ", fumed Yurio.

Victor glanced at Yuuri, and his heart softened at seeing the expression of panic strewn across his face. 'Okay, he definitely doesn't want me to leave'. Victor mulled over it for a moment when a brainwave struck him. 

" _Got it! Let's have a competition! I will fulfill the wishes of the winner!_ ", exclaimed Victor, extremely pleased with himself. But what he had not noticed was the absolutely mortified look that was making its way onto Yuuri's face.

***

Preparations for the fated battle between the two rivals of the same name were in full swing, spearheaded by the mischievous triplets. Victor felt immensely grateful for them to have uploaded the video. Thanks to that, he was currently having the time of his life! Coming to Japan was a good idea after all.

As he worked on the basics of the two skaters, he used the downtime to tweak and adjust the routines for both of them, which he declared he would reveal in a week. What Victor couldn't decide, was the assignment of it. Eros and Agape. Two very different forms of love. Yuuri had indirectly been the inspiration for both of them, but which Yuuri did he want to see the most?

The agape Yuuri.. full of pure and unconditional love?

Or... the Eros Yuuri... dripping in sensuous beauty that would make a straight man gay?

Victor's lips twitched into a smirk as he realized he already knew what he craved for at the moment. Oh and god knows he was gonna get it real soon.

**********************

Also, here enjoy some beautiful high quality Victor cause why not XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg also, my friend PorkCoralBowl came out with an amazing new Victuuri fic called 'Shelter'! And yeah it's based on the music video but don't worry she ain't gonna let him wander in space forever so its not pure angsty XD Go give it a read! <3  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682826/chapters/67745144


	7. Yuuri vs Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are in full swing for the fated battle between the rivals of the same name.

Victor's lips twitched into a smirk as he realized he already knew what he craved for at the moment. Oh and god knows he was gonna get it real soon.

****

With the declaration of the battle between the two fated rivals, Victor put the pair through basic training for the week leading up to the assignment reveal.

And well, he himself, was having the time of his life. From soaking in baths bigger than ever before, to eating the biggest bowls of katsudon with zero apprehension, to drinking until dawn without having to worry about practice the next day and spending extended amounts of time with Makkachin, Victor felt more relaxed and content than he had in a long, long time. Time flew past before he realized it, and soon it was time to reveal the programs to the two skaters.

***

" _First, I'll have you two listen to the music_ ", explained Victor, as he proceeded to play both the themes, On Love: Eros & Agape. He had specially got them composed for his own SP, but well fate always had its own way.

After making sure both the skaters had understood the underlying themes and had also unspokenly assigned it amongst themselves, Victor made the earth-shattering reveal.

" _Yuuri will skate to Eros!_ "

" _Yurio will do Agape!_ "

...was all he needed to get out in order to send both the skaters into a tizzy. 

" _Now, now. Did you think you were competent enough to choose your own image? From the audience's perspective, you're just a piggy and a kitten. If you aren't up to my standards by next week, I won't choreograph either of your programs! Both of you are my fans, so I'm sure you can manage!_ " Victor added with a gracious wink, supposedly to ease out the back to back stabs he had just delivered with an air of nonchalance.

" _Fine! I'll skate to Agape!_ ", spat Yurio, " _But if I win, YOU'RE coming with ME to Russia and becoming MY COACH!_ "

Victor's expression flinched for a mini second. Go back to Russia? He wasn't so sure if he could do that anymore. Life was amazing in Japan, his heart sank at the thought of leaving the place, leaving Yuuri. Many years of hiding behind a mask helped him recover instantly, as he plastered a smile on his face. 

" _Sure. Yuuri, what about you?_ " asked Victor, as he glanced towards the obviously panicking skater. Victor was extremely curious. Yuuri had been a string of unending surprises until now. 

" _I-if I win, I-I'd like to eat pork cutlet bowls with you, Bictoru_ ".

Victor straightened up at the unexpected answer, as his eyes fully trained on the Japanese man, who drew in a short breath, and continued with a newfound fire in his eyes.

" _I want to keep on winning and keep on eating pork cutlet bowls. So, I'll give it all the eros I've got!_ "

Victor's eyes sparkled as the depth of Yuuri's statement sunk into him. He wanted to win the challenge, only to share katsudon with him? Victor was used to people wanting from him, demanding from him, like the younger Russian on his side. When was the last time anyone had ever wanted to DO anything WITH him?

Victor's eyes sparkled as he lovingly smiled at the Japanese skater. 

" _Great! I really love that sort of thing!_ " he replied, sounding much softer than he had heard himself in a damn long time.

****

Preparations started in full swing, as Victor began teaching them the choreography of their respective programs. Both skaters were able to grasp the technical aspect, but neither of them was succeeding in integrating the emotion behind the arrangements. 

Victor had always listened to his gut feeling while making decisions, and his gut was telling him to send the skaters to temples and waterfalls. That was the perfect way to help them find their eros and agape after all. Victor had forgotten the stakes of the competition along the way, being the airhead that he was. However, he put his heart and soul into teaching both of them impartially to the best of his abilities. If he was going to be a coach, he would be a damned good one. 

But, to his utter surprise, nothing seemed to have any impact on the two.

Victor understood why Yurio would have a problem, being the tsundere kitty that he was. Agape was something he wasn't well versed in after all. 

What Victor couldn't understand, was Yuuri's absolute despondence in finding his Eros. Why was it this hard? He surely didn't have a problem in publicly displaying his mature eros at last year's banquet! Yuuri had totally managed to seduce the world's hottest bachelor with those erotic movements and moves that should be made illegal. Even more disappointing was when he had very proudly proclaimed his source of eros to be the damned pork cutlet bowl. Victor felt stupid for being jealous of a 'dish' of all things, but why did he need to use the freaking dish for inspiration when HE was right in front of him?! Did he not inspire Yuuri the same way Yuuri inspired him?

Victor had managed to laugh off Yuuri's proud confession, who instantly regretted it, as he screeched and ran about town with Makkachin in tow close behind.

***

Victor surprisingly hadn't forgotten that they would be requiring costumes for the competition, a thought that hadn't crossed anyone's mind till now. But he was always a step ahead. He smugly praised himself in his mind, having just called for his entire skating career's worth of costumes to be delivered to Hasestu.

The costumes arrived soon enough, and the absolute expression of glee on Yuuri's face was a sight to behold. While Yurio picked through the costumes with a disgusted face, making snarky comments about the champion's gaudy choices, Yuuri's face simply lit up, as he dove into the treasure, eyes sparkling as he felt through every single piece of fabric he could get his hands on.

As much as he tried to pretend not to be starstruck, in moments like these, Yuuri's hidden fanboy would be obvious to Victor, who preened internally. It was a good feeling to be loved, especially if that person was Yuuri. Victor tenderly gazed at him as he had a hard time deciding from the vast expanse of clothing. After what seemed like forever, he finally held up a black costume, shimmering with crystals strewn asymmetrically across the bodice. 'Perfect choice' Victor thought smugly. He couldn't wait to see Yuuri in the costume. More so, he couldn't wait for Yuuri to find his eros and entice him once again, just as he had done once before. 

***

The choices made and the rest of the costumes duly packed up again, everyone retreated to their rooms. They needed the rest, after all, tomorrow was going to be the day that would decide everybody's future.

Victor cuddled close to Makkachin on the new bed that had been graciously added to his room. Filled with anticipation on finally witnessing both the skaters at their full power, Victor's eyelids tugged, coaxing him into a deep sleep.

A sleep so deep, he missed the sound of muffled footsteps making their way across the hall, and the slight creak of the inn's main door being opened and shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with this chapter, most of the background has been established! So moving on, I can finally write some good old Victuuri fluff that I've been longing for XD


	8. Victor Nikiforov is finally happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this earlier than I expected, so might as well release it XD

A sleep so deep, he missed the sound of muffled footsteps making their way across the hall, and the slight creak of the inn's main door being opened and shut.

***

The sweet chirping of birds woke Victor up early the next morning. As he lazily stretched, the gentle sunlight lapped across his pale skin and the very naked man jerked himself awake. It was the day of the competition! Victor excitedly lept out of the bed and hastily wrapped himself up in one of the inn's robes. After freshening up, he made his way to the main hall, expecting to find both Yuris there, but was surprised to find only one.

" _Ohio! Where is Yuuri? Still sleeping?_ ", he inquired

" _Ara Ohio Vichhan! Yuuri had an early breakfast and is already out jogging with Makkachin!_ ", chirped mama Hiroko, as she bounced out of the hall having served Victor his meal.

" _Hah! The pig is out?_ " shrieked Yurio, as he gulped down his meal so that he could go and jog better than Yuuri and show him who the better jogger was.

Victor ate in unnatural peace and quiet, as he lost himslef in his thoughts. Today was the day he would find out just how good of a coach he was! He was looking forward to finally seeing the fruit of his efforts. He hummed contentedly to himself, having full trust in both the Yuris to perform to the best of their abilities.

Somewhere along the way, he had managed to convince himself that 'Onsen on Ice' was simply a friendly competition meant to endorse the town of Hasetsu and attract more tourists. He had also somehow bought a matching costume of the 'Official ambassador of Hasetsu' for an exorbitant amount from god knows where. Brimming with excitement, he bundled up his things and excitedly made his way to the Ice Castle, where the two skaters were already waiting for him.

***

Victor got into the back room from where he could see the two skaters already in costume, surrounded by reporters as they answered an unending train of questions. Excited, he retrieved his fancy white and blue costume and donned it to the best of his abilities. He had always prided himself on his ability to dress to impress, and a promotional event like this required exactly the very particular outfit he was wearing. 

He heard his name being called as he made his way to the huddle of interviewers.

" _Hi! Hasetsu is a great place so come visit at least once!_ " chriped Victor. He extremely pleased with how he had managed to surprise everyone yet again. Whta he didn't expect, was the exasperated and furious look on the two skaters.

" _Bictoru what are you doing?!!_ "

" _Stop that! It makes today's face-off look cheap!_ ", spat Yurio. " _You'd better be ready to judge our battle and fulfill the winners wishes!_ "

Victor went blank for a minute as he tried to process the new information. Fulfill the wishes of the winner? Another dumb promise he had made and forgotten about? But wait, if Yurio won, he would have to return to Russia !! Victor's smile faltered a bit, as he desperately hoped from the bottom of his heart for Yuuri to win. He wouldn't know what to do with himself otherwise. 

" _Of course I will_ " he, managed to get out, as he followed the skaters to the back room to prepare them for the face-off that would ultimately change his life.

***

" _Now, a champion with wins in the Junior Grand Prix Final and Junior Worlds, presenting Yuri Plisetsky!_ "

Yurio was greeted with defeanng applauded as he gracefully made his way to the centre of the rink, assuming his starting position.

Victor watched closely, this time fully remembering the consequences of this battle. His eyes trained on the younger skater, as he switched into his professional demeanor. At the cue of the music, Yurio instantly dove into the program, churning out jump after jump as the audience watched in awe. He was definitely more talented than anyone his age, and it showed in his blithe and extremely well executed performance.

Victor hummed in approval, but there was one grave factor missing. He was so sure Yurio had found his agape in rehearsals the day before, but right now, his entire focus was on executing the routines without mistakes, leaving no space for the emotions that the program demanded.

As the music started fading out, Yurio was breathing heavily, stretched out in his final position. The look of disappointment on his face was unmistakable. 

Victor though it a decent performance overall, and would surely have been perfect, if only Yurio had integrated the emotions the piece demanded for.

He sighed as he turned around, eyes searching for Yuuri as he made his way to wish him luck and send him off to the ice. He found Yuuri with his face in his hands, trembling, as he muttered incoherently to himself. As Victor gently called out his name, Yuuri finally looked up with a loud gasp and clasped his hands to his face. His terrified expression morphed into that of slight determination, as he promised Victor he would become the tastiest pork cutlet bowl.

" _Please watch me_ " he whispered and Victors heart skipped a beat as Yuuri raised his arms and pulled him into a warm embrace, bodies pressed flush together. 

" _Of course I will_ " assured Victor as he gently hugged him back. " _I love pork cutlet bowls_ ".

Victor was the first to pull back. As much as he loved that his adorable Yuuri had initiated a hug for the first time, his life right now depended on how Yuuri performed. Sweetly smiling at him, Victor motioned for Yuuri to take the ice, as he wished him luck one last time.

***

Yuuri assumed his initial stance as he waited for the music to begin. Victor drenched himself in the glorious sight before him, appreciating each and every curve of Yuuris body accentuated by his own costume. Just the act of sharing sotumes was so intimate that Victor's heart swelled at the sight. But, something had changed, Victor couldn't put his finger on it just yet. 

As if on cue, Yuuri stretched his arms out and graciously dragged them over his body as he turned abruptly towards Victor and flashed his most seductive smile.

A low whistle escaped Victors lips as he drank in the vision before him, belting out seductive step sequences accompanied by his sashaying curves. Yuuri had finally found his eros! Victor was grinning even before he realized it, unable to look away from the absolute marvel in front of him. Yuuri had definitely found his eros, but it wasn't at its full potential yet. He had upgraded from drawing inspiration from eggs and pork cutlets, and if Victor was interpreting it correctly, he was now trying to play the part of the beautiful woman who seduced the playboy. How he managed to improve his performance to this extent overnight was out of Victors imagination, not realizing that poor Yuuri had burned the midnight oil practicing these very seductions.

Victor smirked as he reminisced the banquet. Playboy or not, Yuuri had definitely seduced and ditched him that night. His attention was held rapt as Yuuri executed the program much better than ever before, although accompanied by a few slip ups here and there. 

As the program ended, a very flushed Yuuri hesitantly skated towards Victor, and was immediately pulled into a giant bear hug. Victor was overflowing with emotions, all positive ones. Yuuri had clearly won the battle. He wouldn't have to go back to Russia anymore. 

As he showered Yuuri with prasies and admonitions, he felt immensely grateful on the inside. Gently gripping Yuuri's arms as they stood on the podium together, Victor silently supported the skater to the best of his abilities, both smiling at the camera, as they were drowned in a defeaning applause. 

Victor couldn't remember the last time he was this excited for a new season. And for the first time in forever, he wouldn't have to face it alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I miscalculated, Victuuri fluff would be in the next chapter ╥﹏╥


	9. Victor is extra but Yuuri doesn't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri fluff !!!!!  
> Update: NEW CHAPTER ART !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES FINALLY I GOT TO THE VICTUURI FLUFF.  
> This is probably my favorite chapter and tbh I was laughing like shit just imagining the last part in my head. I swear they are the cutest little beans and I want to protect them with everything T_T

Victor couldn't remember the last time he was this excited for a new season. And for the first time in forever, he wouldn't have to face it alone. 

****

Cracking the giant nut that was Katsuki Yuuri was proving to be a much tougher job than Victor was leading on. The man was completely uncrackable if he could say so himself. Just when things seemed to be getting better for them, a casual comment on the absence of past lovers pushed the younger man deep into a shell from which he had absolutely refused to come out. After days of awkwardness and long lonely waits at the rink, Victor had reached his limit. He had stormed into Yuuri's bedroom with his most aggressive smile, dragged him to the ocean, and finally succeeded in getting him to open up. Although he was a tad disappointed that Yuuri didn't want to see him as his lover, he was beyond touched when he had told him to be himself, warming his heart like nothing else. The lover part, he could get to in a while.

'I will be whatever he wants me to be, just as long as I can stay by his side', Victor had decided that day. And God knows he was never going to forget THIS promise his entire life.

****

Meanwhile on the professional side of things, ever since the beach confrontation, things had been going pretty smoothly. However, there was just something amiss, a little more polish Yuuri's eros needed. It needed fire, a little passion, which Victor was sure he couldn't be able to get from the pork dish, of all things.

" _Yuuri, you really need to bring out your eros more._ "

" _Eh? My Eros? But I am already imagining the entangling of the eggs as you asked me to!_ "

" _Hmmm... Maybe just imagining a bowl of Katsudon will not help you reach the level of Eros that I need to see in your program. You can't win gold this way_ "

The younger man visibly gulped, drawing a smirk out of Victor. He knew exactly how to draw out Yuuri's real Eros.

" _You have to stop imagining pork cutlet bowls. Let's try something else._ "

" _Hai!_ " came the response, as the student looked at his coach expectantly. 

" _Seduce me_ "

Yuuri's jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at his coach like he was speaking in tounges.

"Ehhhhhhh ??!!"

" _You heard me. Dance to seduce me. Your performance must have enough Eros to make me want to drop to my knees and worship you. Ingrain that feeling in your routine._ " Victor said these things as if he hadn't just dropped a 100 kg load on poor Yuuri, who could only stare at him flabbergasted.

Sensing the tension, Victor skated close to Yuuri, as he leaned in closer, breath fanning over the latter's strong cheekbones.

" _Now, just how long are you going to keep me waiting? Let's see some of that amazing eros shall we?_ " he breathed into Yuuri's ear and closed his still agape jaw with a flick of his wrist. 

Yuuri gulped as he slowly nodded, burning a bright shade of red as he struggled to even skate forward, and tried his best to get into the starting position and well, 'seduce Victor'.

Victor made his way to the boards and started the music, eyes fully trained on the younger skater, eagerly awaiting the 'seduction'.

As the familiar tune of the strings began, Yuuri had considerably collected himself. He swayed his arms around and all over himself only to shoot a quick smirk at Victor, who could barely stop himself from whistling at the start of the performances these days. Victor grinned as he noticed a newfound fire in the latter's eyes. Small, but it was lit alright. And Victor was gonna make sure he fanned it into the biggest forest fire possible.

The routine seemed to change a bit as Yuuri added an extra smirk here and there, a little extra sashaying of hips, a little more tease as he made Victor's mouth run dry at a rapid speed.

Victor didn't even realize the program was over as he was snapped out of it by an expectant Yuuri, who looked at him with a puzzled expression, head cocked to one side questioningly.

" _Bictoru? Was that any better?_ " he asked innocently, seemingly unaware of just the effect he had on Victor's gay little heart.

Victor couldn't believe he would ever be at a loss for words.

" _Ah, Yes.. yes that was-that was much better. The execution of the Ina Bauer was a little sloppy and the outside eagle to triple axel transition could use more smoothness but yes, that was the best till now._ " Coach Victor had somehow managed to take over Gay Victor just in time to not embarrass himself.

The younger man hummed in agreement as Victor watched him clean the ice off his blades and get into his skate guards, ready for calling it a day. 

'Next time, I will bring out his true eros' mused Victor as he helped the younger man out of his skates, already planning what all he was going to whisper to the poor man to rile him up and extract more of his eros. Well, he was his coach after all. This was what coaches did, right? 

***

Many a day went this way, and Yuuri got better and better in his routines. Since now they had to split time up for both the routines, the short and the free, the eros practice had taken a backseat much to Victor's dismay, but first, he was a coach, and had to get his priorities straight.

But still, that didn't mean he was gonna be a grumpy old coach like Yakov! All work and no play would make Yuuri a dull boy after all. So every now and then, Victor would drag the younger man out, demanding to be taken sightseeing to all the important neighboring towns and tourist spots. His heart warmed by the way Yuuri would always smile and comply, never once complaining about his excessive needs or demands. When was the last time anybody had been able to put up with his 'extra side' much less enjoy themselves as well? Yuuri was perfect. Would it be too selfish of him to think of forever with him?

Exhausted from a full day of practice, Victor had a sudden urge to eat Ramen. 

" _Yuuri! I want to eat ramen today!_ "

" _Huh? Oh sure Bictoru we can go back home and ask okaa-san to make some for us-no.. for you_ " he added begrudgingly, being on a diet didn't allow for Yuuri to eat many a dish that Victor shamelessly indulged in.

Victor's heart warmed at the thought of going 'back home' but that wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

" _Hmmm.. No_ "

" _No?_ "

" _I want to eat ouuut Yuuuuuri It been sooo long since we went anywhereeee_ " whined Victor contorting his features into a pout he knew Yuuri could never refuse.

" _Ehhhh? Oh well.. okay we can go to your favorite ramen spot then_ " Yuuri added, totally weak for Victor's methods.

" _Yaaaay! Let's go right now!!_ " bounced Victor as he grabbed his hand and all but dragged the younger man to his favorite street outlet.

***

" _2 bowls of ramen onegaishimasu!_ " chirped Victor, as the both of them took a seat inside the mobile noodle shop, warmed by the curtains around.

When Yuuri turned to look at him questioningly, Victor just smiled at him.

" _You did good today, I really loved your eros. So you can eat with me_ " Victor purposefully added the last part in a whisper.

Yuuri burned a light shade of pink as he nodded slightly and turned to look down. Victor loved how the tiniest of compliments could get the man all flustered, and oh the things he could say to him only if- no- when their relationship would change in the future... Victor's lewd thoughts were broken by two full bowls of delicious-looking ramen sliding in front of them.

" _VKUSNAH!_ " Victor all but screamed with such excitement that he was surely heard up to 3 towns away.

" _Bictoru you're too loud people are gonna kick us out_ " rapidly whispered a highly embarrassed Yuuri. Embarrassed, but not ashamed. Victor simply preened and looked at him with a lopsided grin.

" _Yuuri you too say it with me!_ "

" _EHHH!! No way!_ " 

Victor pulled out his trump card and made the biggest puppy dog eyes as he whined " _Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~urrriiiiiiiiii... Do It with me~_ "

The trick seems to work as Yuuri squirmed in his seat, face turning redder by the second. Victor wondered what brightest shade of red he could get him to. After a few minutes of cajoling Yuuri melted as he reluctantly joined him.

" _V-Vkusno_ " he all but whispered awkwardly.

" _Louder Yuuri! See, like this. VKUSNAH_ "

" _Vkusno_ "

" _Louder!_ "

" _V-VKUSNO_ "

" _VKUSNAH!!_ "

" _V-VKUSNAH_ "

..And by the end of their little 'Vkusno' stint, they had an audience of a small town, simply gawking at the two world-famous figure skaters screaming a single word over and over in an unknown language with each slurp of a noodle.

And Victor wouldn't have it any other way.

**************************************************************************

Update: Chapter art by the amazing @_della.art_ on Instagram!!

I am so in love with this!! Pls support the artist on Instagram!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i love them so much I am smiling like an idiot.


	10. Victor Nikiforov makes a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri at the carnival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these Victuuri chapters AAAA  
> And also, if you haven't checked out the special chapter art for the previous chapter check it out right now!! I swear it won't disappoint <3

And Victor wouldn't have it any other way.

*******

The days morphed into months and fleeting touches into full-blown hugs as Victor reveled at how amazing his stay in Japan had been. Yuuri was much more comfortable around him, and he no longer doubted his decisions as much as he used to when Victor had just arrived in Hasetsu. He was blooming into a beautiful flower in his own right and Victor took immense pride in the fact that he was the loving gardener who had been watering the bud for so long. He was hoping to water him in other ways but oh well that would have to wait a little longer. For now, he was satisfied with their fulfilling (and private) practice sessions and pleasant soaks in the onsen after long days of work.

One such day returning from practice, a pamphlet came flying and slapped itself across Victor's face. He groaned as he pried the piece of paper off, Yuuri unsuccessfully stifling a giggle next to him. If only he could listen to this angelic voice all his life Victor would gladly get 100 more pamphlets slapped across his face.

Victor's eyes made way to the brightly colored paper, completely in Japanese, as he handed it over to Yuuri for translation.

" _Yuuri what does it say?_ "

" _Eto...this is about a carnival tonight being held at the neighboring district_ ", shrugged Yuuri, and as he proceeded to crumple the paper and toss it away only to be pounced upon by a very excited Victor.

" _Yuuuuuuu~uuuriiii let's go to the carnival together!! I want to drink and have loads of fun! It's been so long since we went anywhere!_ " pouted the world's most decorated figure skater, wanting to go to a carnival with his student, when he could literally go anywhere across the world. But that didn't mean he wanted to.

After a whole ten minutes of convincing Yuuri finally gave in, and Victor dragged him back home to dump their gear and hop on the next train to the Nakahara district. 

Victor sat across Yuuri in the near-empty coach as he simply gazed at the younger man, who was engrossed in reading the now uncrumpled pamphlet. Yuuri's face grew redder by the second as he almost tried to drown himself in the sheet of paper he gripped tightly in his hands.

" _Yuuri...What's wrong? Do you feel ill?_ "

" _Um... No-No its just.. I read something about the theme of the festival_ "

" _Oh? What's it about_ " prodded Victor. 

" _Well.. the carnival is mainly for.. m-married couples who want to bless their marriage.. and well for_ -" the rest of Yuuri's sentence got drowned in a cough.

" _The rest for?_ " Victor inquired, now genuinely curious

" _For increased fertility_ " Yuuri added, barely a whisper " _T-to have a kid_ "

Victor's lips twitched into a grin as he was horribly failing to hold back the laughter threatening to escape his traitorous lips. Unable to control it anymore, he burst out into his loud and beautiful guffaw, which now echoed throughout the compartment. 

Yuuri's embarrassment translated into a deeper blush spreading all the way up to the tips of his ears as he steeled his expressions into a pout, clearly offended by the way Victor had reacted.

" _Gome, gomen Yuuri_ " Victor muttered in between bouts of laughter as he made his way across to where Yuuri was sitting and ungracefully flopped down next to him. " _Yuuuri forgive me~ I wasn't able to control myself... Not like we need any blessing for fertility anyways_ " he added with a wink and as he finished his sentence, Victor set off into another howling fit which didn't stop well until they reached their destination.

*****

As Victor dragged a heavily pouting Yuuri out of the train, he paused for a minute to take in the sights in front of him. The street was littered with shops as far as the eye could see, full of the hustle and bustle of excited and chattering youngsters marveling at everything the carnival had to offer. Victor could hardly contain his excitement as he dragged Yuuri from shop to shop chattering away not giving the latter even a second to recollect his thoughts. By the time Yuuri could come to his senses Victor had already stormed past a vast expanse of shops with multiple bags dangling over his own hands. 

It had been a long time since Victor had been able to just give in to his temptations and let loose. No one here expected him to act a particular way and as he had come to learn Yuuri would accept just about every single side of him, even his current 'extra' side which no one seemed to tolerate, but that was before this beautiful man.

Victor's heart swelled with pride at the sight of the perfect man in tow. Even if nothing about the carnival was new to him, he still put up with every single ridiculous demand and patiently accompanied the Russian, as he flitted from one shop to the next. 

The delicious smell of Japanese cuisine wafted through the air and Victor had already decided to try them all! His mouth already stuffed with previously bought delicacies, he mumbled to Yuuri,

" _The little piggy isn't allowed to eat any of this because he's on a diet!_ " 

His statement was met by a low grunt of " _I know_ " but even before Yuuri could open his mouth to say anything further Victor was already dragging him over to the drinks section.

" _Yuuri! Do you want any hot wine?!_ "

" _Ah no, I try not to drink publicly_ " Yuuri refused politely. Victor immediately chuckled to himself, reminded of the banquet but said nothing more of it.

" _No worries! One glass of wine please!_ " and as he meted out the cash something very distinct caught his eye.

" _Yuuri_ " he called, gesturing towards weird looking dolls stocked up at a corner of a shop " _What are those dolls_?"

Yuuri followed his gaze to the shop and nodded.

" _Ah those are Daruma dolls Bictoru. They are very popular these days_ "

" _Oh? How so_?"

" _Well, you wish for something and fill in one eye, and once your wish is fulfilled you must paint the other eye_ "

" _Wish for what? Fertility?_ " Victor teased with a soft chuckle. 

" _Bictoruuu_ " Yuuri whined " _No it can be anything_ "

Victor instantly decided he just had to buy one.

With one hand full of his glass of wine Victor dragged Yuuri towards the stall with his free hand. 

Reaching the stall, Victor bought the biggest doll he could find, ignoring a protesting Yuuri who was calling him a spendthrift by now.

Storing the doll safely amongst his other purchases, he noticed the sun had almost gone down, and the crowd was slowly thinning out. As if reading his mind Yuuri immediately supplied.

" _Bictoru its getting late. We should head back now. W have practice tomorrow morning_ "

As much as his heart didn't want to leave Victor convinced his mind with the promise of coming here the next carnival as well.

***

" _Ne ne Yuuri, we can come back here for the next carnival too right?_ " Victor asked on the train ride back home.

Yuuri seemed to be surprised for a second, but his expression soon softened into a warm smile.

" _If that's what you want, sure Bictoru_ " 

Victors heart was so full he felt it would burst. 

The train ride went by mostly in comfortable silence as the pair of them gazed through the window at the mesmerizing sunset, shoulders brushing in unspoken agreement. 

They were back at home soon enough, and just as Victor stepped out of the bathroom after freshening up, he heard a knock as Yuuri came in to call him for dinner, but was immediately distracted by the sight of something else.

" _Bictoru, you have painted one eye of your doll.. does that mean you already made your wish?_ "

Victor followed the younger mans gaze towards his now prized possession as he replied with a fond gaze.

" _Yes Yuuri. I have known my biggest wish for a while now_ "

" _Oh_?" Yuuris eyes sparkled as he looked to the elder man " _And what is it?!_ "

" _Well my cute little piggy, that's for me to know and you to find out!_ " 

Melting at the instant pout on the latter's face Victor supplied. " _Okay okay, i'll tell you what it was as soon as it gets fulfilled_ "

Victor slid an arm across Yuuri's shoulder, as he guided both of them towards the dining hall.

He had made a wish, and he desperately hoped for it to come true.

After all, he would need the help of the gods for the worlds perfect man to stay close to him forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000 hits <3 I love you guys and I hope you're enjoying the story so far ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡  
> I hope everyone has a safe and amazing new year! See you next year <3


	11. Victor Nikiforov's coaching debut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri face their first competition together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO SORRY that this chapter took SO LONG T_T  
> If you guys follow me on Instagram you would already know that I am in the middle of my exams rn and they're killing me T_T  
> But somehow I managed time in between breaks to write this one so I hope you guys like it!

*****

Victor was relaxing on his queen-sized bed with Makkachin one evening skimming through and replying to emails that had piled up in his inbox, when his attention was caught by a sudden notification from the ISU, stating that the Grand Prix Assignments were out. Beyond excited, Victor quickly jumped out of bed to find Yuuri so they could check the assignments together. 

As he was making his way to the latter's room, he heard a commotion in the main hall. Curious, he followed the noise to find the majority of family and friends already gathered around with Yuuri at the center, eagerly looking towards him. Yuuri's gaze shifted to Victor and immediately relaxed, as he managed a warm smile and gently patted the floor next to him, motioning Victor to come to his side.

Victor gladly complied as he flopped down next to him and the Nishigori triplets began their detailed and quick explanation of the competitions Yuuri would have to compete in this season, and funnily enough, Yuuri's parents knew nothing about the sport, despite being the parents of one of the top figure skaters of the world. 

Victor wasn't used to being around small kids before, and the triplets were a sure handful as he stared at those tiny little bundles of energy with the most confused expression as they continued to explain about the domestic competitions Yuuri would have to compete in. Victor gently nudged Yuuri in confusion and found out that Yuuri would have to compete through basic block competitions in order to qualify for the GP Series since he had messed up nationals last year.

" _Well, anyhow I'm excited to start the new season! Yuuri go get some rest, I need to get you in top condition for next week! We'll finalize our programs tomorrow._ " supplied Victor, as the crowd slowly dispersed and retired for the night.

\-----

The week flew past before they realized, the programs had been polished, music ready in CDs and pen drives, as they returned from their last day of practice before the first competition of the season. Fresh from the bath, Victor decided to check on Yuuri once before turning in for the night, and gently knocked at the latter's door. Yuuri didn't forbid him from entering his room anymore, and when Victor had peeked in for the first time he didn't find anything unusual he would need to hide from him. As curious as he was, he didn't push the younger man further, afraid he would retract back into his shell.

" _Come in!_ " He heard Yuuri's voice a few seconds later and he pushed the door to let himself in. 

Yuuri was sitting curled up on his bed, staring at his feet and Victor crossed the room quickly, settling next to him.

" _How are you feeling Yuuri?_ "

" _Eto.. I am fine Bictoru. You saw at practice today right?_ "

" _No no, I don't mean physically. Tomorrow is your first competition in a long time. How are you feeling about that?_ "

Victor saw an expression of hesitation flash across the younger man's eyes, easily caught by him as he had become somewhat better at reading him. Yuuri looked like he was convincing himself to open up as he finally spoke after a prolonged silence.

" _I am nervous. I don't want to let my family down, I don't want to let my friends down_ " A moment of hesitation " _I-I don't want to let you down, Bictoru. I don't want to be weak anymore_ "

Victor's heart softened at the heartfelt confession.

_"You are not weak Yuuri, and nobody thinks that. Do your best tomorrow and we all will be proud. Come on, let's go get some fresh air_ " he added as an afterthought, and he dragged the younger man out of his room and into the courtyard. 

" _Vi-Victoru we should go to sleep! We have to travel tomorrow!_ "

" _Hai hai. A little fresh air won't do you any bad. Come on now_." he answered, as he maneuvered the younger man to the spacious courtyard, taking in a deep breath of the fresh night breeze gently lapping across his skin. As Victor wondered what he could do to ease the nerves of the anxious man, a brainwave struck him as he made Yuuri sit on the floor and positioned himself at his back.

" _Bictoru what are you doing?_ "

" _Just relax Yuuri, and let me do my magic_ "

Victor pulled out a pocket comb from the back of his pocket and gently ran his fingers through the luscious black strands of Yuuri's head.

" _Vi-Victoru?_ "

" _Let's decide how we're going to style your hair for tomorrow yes?_ "

" _But I always just brush it back with some gel!_ " he protested but was immediately shushed by Victor.

" _That's okay, you just relax for now and let me do my job_ "

Yuuri made no further protest and his stiff shoulders gradually relaxed under the firm yet gentle brushes of the comb. He hummed in satisfaction as Victor's expert fingers magically dissolved all his stress from his tips and before he knew it, he had lulled himself into a deep sleep.

Victor felt a slight thump against his chest as he realized that his cute Yuuri had already fallen asleep, mouth slightly ajar in the most adorable way. He cooed softly and placed his comb back in his pocket, as he lifted the sleeping beauty bridal style and carried him to his room. He softly placed him on his bed, and couldn't resist slightly brushing his lips against the younger man's temple. 

" _Oyasumi, kobutachan_ " he whispered with a soft chuckle, heart so full of happiness for no particular reason, as he reluctantly made his way back to his own room. 

******

The next day started early as they packed all their gear, said a quick goodbye to Yuuri's family, snuggled Makkachin with loads of sloppy kisses, and left for their destination of the day. Since it was a regional competition, they didn't have to travel much and reached their destination soon enough. 

Looking around, Victor noticed the arena was filled with mostly younger skaters, just fresh into their senior division. Yuuri was the eldest at 23 and Victor couldn't help but laugh at it.

" _Yuuri you're the only one in your 20s here did you know that?_ " guffawed Victor, as they were making their way to the skaters' area, where Yuuri would pick his ballot and get assigned a performance number.

" _I already know that Bictoruuu_ " Yuuri whined as he elbowed him softly and separated from him to sit with the other skaters.

Victor glanced around the place and realized something of utmost importance. He had come here as Yuuri's coach, meaning he should look the part. The simple sweatshirt he was currently wearing was not fitting of a world-class coach and was certainly not acceptable for an important competition! Leaving Yuuri to pick his turn Victor swiftly made his way back to the hotel and changed into his elegant black two-piece suit with a matching tie and gently brushed hair, completing a look that would easily pass him off as a model if the stares he received on his way back were anything to go by. 

\---

He returned to find a frantic Yuuri searching for him throughout the crowd. His face contorted into an inscrutable expression when he took in Victor's change of clothes. 

" _Victoru why on earth did you go and change your clothes ?!!_ "

" _It's my coaching debut Yuuri_!" Victor chirped excitedly " _I should look the part as well yes?_ "

Yuuri grumbled in agreement and said nothing more as he led them to the rink, to get ready to take the ice for the pre-competition warm-up. Victor was beyond excited for his coaching debut and encouraged Yuuri with excessive enthusiasm, which said man only seemed to ignore as he brushed past him to draw a few lazy laps across the ice. Yuuri was nervous and Victor couldn't understand why. He literally just had to face a bunch of scrawny kids! He could walk off the ice mid-performance and still get a score higher than his 'competition'. Victor was at a loss on how to motivate him. His eros had greatly improved ever since he had begun 'seducing Victor' and Victor figured that was the nudge he should give him. 

As Yuuri skated back to rinkside, Victor engulfed him in a desperate hug, chest pressed flush against his back, his heartbeat drilling into the younger man's skin, soothing his nerves.

" _Yuuri, listen to me. Seduce me with all you have. If your performance can charm me, everybody else will follow. It's what I always said in practice right?_ " 

Yuuri stuttered in agreement, his cheeks burning a bright shade of red, as Victor let go and gently nudged him to take the stage.

Yuuri settled into the starting position as the familiar notes began to play, and he set into motion, draping his arms all over his body, glancing seductively towards Victor who nodded back in encouragement.

Yuuri's performance had improved greatly since the hot springs on ice faceoff and it showed greatly in his powerful display of eros. His inspiration this time, was to become 'a pork cutlet femme fatale that enthralls men', and Victor couldn't help but laugh at the notion. He soon had to make him realize that Yuuri could perform excellently with his own charms, the very charms he had worked on him at last year's banquet. He didn't need to imagine playboys or pretty girls or pork cutlet bowls of all things.

Yuuri breezed through the first half of the routine with ease, popping a jump here and there, which led him to devote most of his attention to his jumps in the second half. And as Victor expected, his sudden increase of self-consciousness led him to pop a few more jumps, triples turning into doubles and wobbly landings. Yuuri transitioned into the final spin of the programme, and as a conclusion for the love crazed couple, flung his arms around and finally wrapped them around himself, drawing the performance to a close.

The arena instantly erupted in thunderous applause as Yuuri skittishly waved back and glided along the ice towards Victor.

Victor was disappointed, to say the least, and he didn't pull himself short in showing it, as he very publicly ran his student through all the misses and improvements he had to make in his routine, and Yuuri listened patiently, 

His score was announced to be 94.36, Yuuri succeeding in beating his personal best by almost 10 points. 

" _Hmm I expected you to score in your 100s since you weren't under pressure_ " admitted Victor. 

" _Oh right Victoru you have scored in 100s billions of times breaking your own world record again and again haven't you_ " quipped back Yuuri with a blank expression which Victor laughed off.

" _That's true Yuuri. Don't worry, it means I gotta put you through even more intense training. Lets focus on your free program tomorrow. Its your debut isn't it?_ "

" _Hai.. I will do my best tomorrow_ "

" _Yes, you better_ " Victor chuckled. " _By the way, has your costume arrived yet?_ "

" _It has Bictoru, It's ready for me to use tomorrow_."

Victor hummed. " _Okay then, let's go back to the hotel and get you a good night's sleep! You have a competition to crush tomorrow!_ " 

Yuuri simply nodded in agreement, and coach and student made their way back to the hotel, looking forward to the battle to be faced the next day.


	12. Victor Nikiforov's getting handsy ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to China! Drunk Victor gets a little too handsy with Yuuri XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first I APOLOGIZE FOR UPDATING SO LATE AAAAAAH IM VERY SORRY T_T  
> My exams ended.. then the new semester started and I was stuck on the first paragraph and the story would just REFUSE to write itself any further T_T  
> A dm on Instagram made me get my shit together and write this in record time.  
> So thank you, @dishadm23 for snapping me out of it.  
> Also thank you @mirze29_01, @_della.art_,@victuuri_yurionice, for your sweet and adorable messages!  
> Thank you for your sweet and encouraging DMs which motivate me to keep going.  
> I truly appreciate all of you.

Yuuri simply nodded in agreement, and coach and student made their way back to the hotel, looking forward to the battle to be faced the next day.

**********

" _Presenting the next skater from group 2, Yuuri Katsuki from Japan, who will be skating his free skate for the very first time to a newly composed piece called 'Yuri On Ice'_ "

The speakers in the stadium boomed with the voice of the commentator as Yuuri skated his way to the center of the ice, after an especially long hug with Victor, with the latter murmuring a constant string of praises and encouragement in his ears.

Victor looked on intently as Yuuri got into the routine, and couldn't help but notice how stiff he was being. Sure he had improved greatly over the months, but it seemed as if his on stage-rather on rink fright wasn't something that was easily gone. 

Yuuri's jumps were inconsistent, but Victor was amazed by the way he skated in perfect time with the music, his body creating stories of his own. The composition was about Yuuri's entire career as a figure skater, and when he ended the routine by facing Victor with his arms raised and pointing towards him, the latter was pleasantly surprised.

It was a gesture that was only for the two of them to understand, the student, dedicating the performance to his coach. In short, dedicating his entire life of hard work and toil to one man, Victor Nikiforov.

Immensely touched by the gesture, Victor gathered the younger man in his arms once he had finished his necessary slew of criticisms. He nuzzled the younger man's head against his cheek gently as he cooed sweetly " _Yuuuri, you can earn an even higher score if you practice harder so don't feel down okay_ " He jumped into an unending string of praises and encouragement as he rocked against him completely unaware of the barely coherent daze the younger man was in.

Yuuri had earned well enough scores to land him way above the rest of the competitors at the event. He had crushed his first competition of the season ! And Victor wasn't really surprised at that. Yuuri was Japan's ace skater AND had made it into the GPF last season. Even though he may not realize it, Yuuri was easily one of the top skaters in the world if only he tapped his full potential. And that was exactly what he had to make him realize.

****

The competitive season had begun in earnest and soon it was time for them to face the first event of the GP Series, the cup of China. Victor was more than excited to be finally starting his season as a proper coach, as Yuuri's coach, and his excitement couldn't be less obvious as he draped himself over the younger man during their flight to the location, and smiled while having happy dreams, snuggly wrapped up next to a knocked out Yuuri.

As soon as they landed in China, the pair collected their luggage and safely deposited it at their reserved hotel suite and before they knew it, open rehearsals were done with and Yuuri was being swarmed by interviewers.

Victor was getting more and more impatient and hungry by the moment but the reporters simply wouldn't seem to let go of his darling student. He was barely listening to soemthing Yuuri was answering about the power of love and started tugging at his sleeve like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

" _Yuuuuuri I'm starving lets go and eat hot pot alreadyyyy_ " whined Victor petulantly.

" _Ehhh? Victoru let me finish my interview first_!"

Victor had had enough of the dumb questions already. He pulled on his suave confident persona as he graciously waved to the reporters. 

" _We appreciate your questions but Yuuri really needs to rest for the competition tomorrow! So I'd like to steal away my student now~_ " He added with a gracious wink. He could've sworn a few female reporters fainted at the back but oh well it didn't matter anymore. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri as he happily chirped " _Lets go eat hotpot Yuuri !_ ".

****

The restaurant they had chosen was just around the corner of the official hotels and made for a nice quick 10 minute walk from the rink. Victor quicky linked his arms with Yuuri as soon as they were out of the rink, something they had started to do pretty often nowadays. Victor was thrilled at the sight of Yuuri opening up more and more to him. He hummed to himself happily as Yuuri shifted just a little closer to him, shoulders brushing as they swiftly made their way to the restaurant.

The food that they- rather mostly Victor had ordered came soon enough and Victor exclaimed with glee as he took in the sights of the expansive collection laid before him.

" _Shanghai crab! Drunken shrimp! Duck blood!_ " Victor all but shrieked out the names of the dishes as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks, already stuffing all different combinations of food items into his mouth yelling " _Vkusnah!_ " at regular intervals, unbothered by the strange glances he was getting from people around. 

Yuuri never seemed to be bothered by his over the top nature, and Victor loved him even more for that. 

" _Yuuri! Try this! It's delicious!_ " Victor excalimed as he thrusted the chopsticks in his face eagerly. Just as Victor was trying to coax his student into trying the absolutely earth shattering delicacies, they were interrupted by a very high pitched but familiar voice.

" _Yuuri! So you were eating here!_ "

" _Phichitto kun!_ "

Victor turned to the voice and recognized the fellow skater as Yuuri's former rinkmate from Detroit, Phichit Chulanont. 

It seemed like Phichit would be joining their private dinner but since he was Yuuri's best friend, Victor wouldn't mind. But that didn't mean he would let the younger skater take his Yuuri away from him. 

" _Should I call Ciao Ciao? You want to see him too don't you Yuuri?_ " exclaimed Phichit as he quickly started dialling on his phone without really waiting for an answer. 

Victor saw the moment as his chance and quickly butted in " _Great idea let's call Ciao Ciao! Yuuri you should come sit next to me and give Phichit some space to sit with Ciao Ciao guy!_ " Victor had no idea who this 'Ciao Ciao' guy was but whoever he was Yuuri would only be sitting right next to him. 

Victor smugly smiled to himself as Yuuri settled next to him, eyeing him suspiciously. 

" _Bictoru why are you smiling to yourself like that?_ "

Victor giggled.

" _Nothing at all my dear Yuuri! I'm just happy!_ " he exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around the younger skater, while continuing to ravage the dishes in front of him.

The guy 'Ciao Ciao' turned out to be Yuuri's old coach, Celestino Cialdini. It was once they had done with their pleasantaries that Phichit had suggested his genius idea.

" _How about we play a game of never have I ever ?!_ "

Yuuri simply groaned and face palmed as Victor asked excitedly, " _Ooh whats that?! I want to try! Lets play Yuuuuri! How do you play?_ "

" _So basically one of us asks the others a question about a situation and if they have done it before they need to drink a shot!_ "

" _Phichiito kun we have to skate tomorrow we cant drink like this!_ " exclaimed a flabbergasted Yuuri, who was the only one seemingly making any sense of the situation.

" _Hmm.. that's true.. Oh I know! Whenever we HAVEN'T done something we'll make our COACHES drink! How about that?!_ "

Victor thought Yuuri would break his forehead at the imense strength with which he was face palming. But ! Victor LOVED the idea! He would get to know about Yuuri AND drink? Sounded like a win-win.

" _Im in!_ " exclaimed Victor, and the older coach had no option but to reluctantly agree.

" _Lets begin! I'll go first!_ " exclaimed Phichit as he slyly narrowed his eyes at his best friend. " _Have you ever kissed anyone, Yuuri?_ "

Yuuri choked on his saliva as he glared daggers at Phichit. Victor knew Yuuri didn't have any past lovers, maybe he hadn't kissed anyone as well before?

Yuuri slowly turned his head to Victor sheepishly as he tried to signal to the wine bottle in front of them. Victor caught in to the hint and chuckled softly, as he broke open the bottle and drank his first shot of the evening. 

The two best friends seemed to know a lot about everything the other HADN'T done, cause every single question they were asking seemed to be solely aimed at getting the others' coach as drunk as possible. Before Victor realized, he and Celestino both had emptied whole bottles of wine. While Celestino was already slumped across the table drooling all around himself, it was all just starting to get to Victor. He was Russian, after all. 

Victors mind went fuzzy as he struggled to maintain his sense of control. He was desperately failing. Sometime in between he noticed Yuuri's worried eyes on him, trying to ask him something, but Victors ears just seemed to buzz. 

His eyes slowly raked in the beautiful brown eyes staring at him worriedly, as his gaze dropped down to Yuuri's lips. Shiny. Were they always this shiny? Victor's heart skipped a heat as the younger man unintentionally swiped his tongue across his lips, wetting them.

Victor was losing control.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Victor reached out in front of him, grabbing Yuuri's shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

" _Vi-Victoru what are you doing?!_ " Yuuri audibly gasped as Victor continued to press against the younger man. 

" _Yuuuuuuuri.. Why are your lips sooooo shiiinnyy ? Dont teeeaaase me this way_ " whined Victor as the younger man squirmed against him. 

As the temperature around him raised Victor felt the undeniable urge to get out of his constricting clothing. Surely Yuuri would enjoy the view as well, wouldn't he? He was often told he had the body of a greek god after all.

One by one Victor started discarding his clothing items much against the will of a very flustered Yuuri who was doing his best to stop him. He quickly wiggled out of his pants and t-shirt and flung them into the air, with no idea where they fell. But oh well Victor could easily buy a dozen more shirts like that if only he wanted.

Soon he was in nothing but his black bikinis as Yuuri was visibly panicking in front of him, his nervous gaze flicking carefully in between all the places Victor wanted. 

" _Yuu~uri_ " called out Victor seductively, in the tone that always seemed to fluster Yuuri. " _What should we do now~?_ "

" _Wh-what do you mean we collect your clothes and go back to the hotel of course!_ "

" _Ehhh that's no fun Yuuuri! Lets play a little first~_ " cooed Victor as he hooked a single finger into the waistband of his bikinis. 

Yuuri's face coloured into the brightest shade of red he had ever seen, which only seemed to be increasing the more he pulled his bikinis down. 

" _Vi-victoru stop this we have to go back!!_ " Yuuri tried with as much of his voice as he could muster.

Victor was rewarded with an audible gasp as he pulled out his underwear in a single sweep and flung it somewhere into the air. Yuuri simply stared at him as Victor got closer to him once again.

His gaze dropped to his shiny lips once again as he attempted to chase at the welcoming image with as much coherence a man that drunk could muster. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and chased those luscious lips, the younger man actively but very weakly trying to push back. 

Victor's mind was going fuzzier by the second, as he tried to coax the younger man into the passionate kiss he was so desperate for. In a sudden sweep of determination, he lunged forward, but Yuuri turned just in time such that his lips only grazed just the very edge of the other's.

Not satisfied, Victor attempted once again, but just as he almost reached his destination, his mind blanked out, and he slumped into the arms of his beautiful student, buck naked, falling into a deep sleep.

How his darling little Katsudon had ever managed to dress him and get him back to the hotel, he would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll try my very best to be more regular from now on! Much love <3


	13. Cup of China ! Day-I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri face the short program at the cup of China! Also, Victor is always horny.

How his darling little Katsudon had ever managed to dress him and get him back to the hotel, he would never know.

***

The early rays of sunlight attacked Victor's face as he woke up with a low groan and a splitting headache. He was definitely hungover. He winced as he propped himself up to his elbows and looked at the time. Shit, it was already 8 am and they had to be at the rink by 8:45! Victor panicked as he looked around the room, Yuuri nowhere in sight. Hastily trying to get up he only got his legs tangled in the sheets and fell quite unceremoniously to the ground with a large thud.

" _Bictoru? Are you awake?_ "

Victor jerked his head in the direction of the noise and saw Yuuri stepping out of the walking closet of the hotel room, all dressed up and ready. His gaze immediately dropped to his student's chapped lips and felt a sudden longing to kiss them. Victor was surprised at his own thoughts, although it felt like some vague memories of yesterday night were coming back to him. Meanwhile, Yuuri instantly burst into laughter at the sight in front.

Victor felt his cheeks heat up and pouted.

" _Yuuri you're so cruel laughing at me like that_ "

" _Serves you right for getting blackout drunk and doing weird things AND making me CARRY you all the way to the hotel_ "

" _Yuuri!_ " Victor positively beamed at the thought of his Yuuri carrying him with his strong arms all the way to the hotel and cursed himself for not being awake enough to enjoy their bodies being flushed together for an extended period of time. " _It's a pity I can't remember. Won't you carry me again to remind me ?_ " He added with a wink for good measure, flashing his best coquettish smile.

Yuuri deadpanned at his coach. 

" _No, I won't. I laid out your clothes and warmed the tub for you so get dressed quickly cause we have to leave soon._ "

" _Yuuuri you're no fun_ " Victor whined petulantly. " _Wait, what do you mean by weird things? What did I do?_ "

Yuuri's face only blushed furiously in response as he tripped over his feet and hastily stammered " _N-NothingI'llmeetyouatthelobbydownstairsgoodbye_ " and ran out the door slamming it behind him, leaving a very confused and still entangled Victor behind.

***

Victor was feeling much better after taking the aspirin Yuuri had left behind for him. His heart warmed at the way Yuuri always looked after him. When was the last time anyone had properly cared for him this way? He pleasantly hummed to himself as he joined the younger man in the lobby and they made their way to the rink together.

Yuuri went ahead to the skaters-only area, and Victor joined soon, only to be greeted by a shrieking Yuuri, who looked devastated from something on his phone. He could vaguely make out what was on the phone as Yuuri quickly locked it before he could see. He decided against prodding into it now, as they had to focus on the performance first and foremost. 

" _Come Yuuri, it's almost time for you_ " called out Victor, wrapped his arm around him as always, and guided both of them to the rinkside.

The 3-minute warmup was quickly over, and Yuuri bent across the barrier, Victor placing his hand on his in reassurance.

" _Yuuri, the time to seduce me by imagining pork cutlet bowls and women is over. You can fight with your own charm. You can clearly envision it now, right ?_ " said Victor, as he drew lazy circles over the back of Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri stayed silent for a few moments before his eyes lit up with a strange determination that sent shivers through Victor's entire body. The former bumped their foreheads together while interlinking their hands and Victor felt like he was staring into his soul.

" _Don't you ever take your eyes off me_ " ordered Yuuri, and skated towards the center of the ice, leaving a very shocked Victor behind. As if he could, even if he wanted to. What had flipped his switch?

~~~

As the familiar twang of the guitar echoed through the stadium, Victor noticed a subtle change in Yuuri's movements. His student draped his arms around himself seductively, all the time gazing at him. Was Yuuri smirking? Victor's breath hitched as Yuuri swiped a sly tongue on his lips and his smirk widened as if he almost knew the effect he was having on him. At this rate, Victor was sure he would have to take certain measures to seek release.

He looked on helplessly as Yuuri danced the routine immaculately, all the time oozing immense sensuous energy, something that was missing before. Had they done something last night that cause this sudden change? 'I definitely need to get blackout drunk more often' Victor mused to himself, although he'd very much like to remember the complete details too.

Yuuri breezed through the performance, with perfect jumps and spins that knocked the air out of Victor's gut. It was almost as if Yuuri was calling out to him. Calling out to the world and showing them that the most handsome man in the entire world belonged to him. Victor was so enthralled by the performance that he didn't even realize when it got over and he was standing with his arms wide open in the complete opposite direction of the kiss and cry.

Victor all but ran to his student, impatient to gather him into his arms, and they made their way together to the bench, awaiting the scores.

Yuuri had managed to score a personal best yet again, and Victor wasn’t surprised at all, with a performance as perfect as that.

_“Did it really feel that good? Everyone felt really great watching your performance, you know, I did too. You’re the best student I could ever wish for_ ” Victor purred next to Yuuri’s ear, as he affectionately nuzzled against his student.

Yuuri was still in a daze from his performance so Victor dragged him away from the kiss and cry to the backstage skaters only area, where they could relax until the final rankings were announced. From the sudden need for physical affection, Victor simply hanged off of Yuuri for the remainder of the performances. The latter didn’t seem to mind it at all, and Victor loved him even more for that.

***

Once the rest of the performances were done with and Yuuri was, unsurprisingly, announced to be leading the scores with rank 1, both the exhausted coach and student pair made haste to return back to the hotel.

As soon as they got in, both of them flopped quite unceremoniously on their respective hotel beds, neither one bothering to change out of their day-wear.

Their period of quiet relaxation didn’t last long as Yuuri’s phone started incessantly ringing, calls and messages from family, friends, and fans all over the world congratulating him on his perfect performance.

While a very reluctant Yuuri got off the bed to politely answer as many calls as possible, Victor saw the golden opportunity and pushed his bed right next to Yuuri’s. A thrill rushed into his spine at the sight of the joined beds. Almost domestic wasn’t it? Victor preened at his work with a smug face. If Yuuri wouldn’t sleep with him then there were always other ways.

A very exasperated Yuuri soon made his way back to the room and his jaw dropped at the sight before him

“ _Vi-Victor why did you push the beds together?_ ”

“ _Yuuuuri! As your coach, I still don’t know quite a lot about you. Especially the side you showed me today was something I’d never seen before!_ ” He added with a wink, ”W _e should have some more coach-student bonding don’t you think?_ ”

Yuuri simply deadpanned at him and ungracefully climbed onto the bed, flopping face down into the soft pillows with a low groan. Well, at least he didn’t downright reject him.

Victor simply chuckled and brought out his phone, opening Instagram to catch up with the events of the day, and of course! Post one of his own mandatory gushing-over-Yuuri picture. However, what he didn’t expect was the sight that hit him as soon as he refreshed the page.

A picture of Phichit, Yuuri.. and himself…except he was VERY NAKED. But that wasn’t it, his body was pressed flush against Yuuri’s, and from what it looked like... he was trying to kiss him? Victor’s cheeks warmed as sudden realization dawned upon him. Yuuri’s behavior in the morning, Victor’s sudden longing for his student’s lips, and possibly the inspiration for Yuuri’s program today?

But Victor wasn’t sure of that. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he HADN'T kissed Yuuri. No matter how blackout drunk he would never be able to forget something like that.

But Yuuri didn’t seem to mind it much... Except for his embarrassment in the morning, he was pretty much the same throughout the day. If anything, he got bolder in his performance and belted out a personal best. 

But he needed to be sure.

“ _Yuuuuuriii_ ” he dragged out in the way he knew always flustered the younger man.

The only response he got was a low grunt. He took it as a gesture that he was listening and continued.

“ _So, about this picture that Phichit Chulanont uploaded-_ ”

Victor was simply met with a shrill “ _NoOoOooO_ ” as Yuuri forcefully dragged the covers over his head balled into a little shrimp and faced the other side, his red ears peeking out from under the sheets.

Victor laughed heartily at how cute his student was being.

“ _Gomen gomen. Oyasumi Yuuuri_ ” he purred and internally chuckled at the even darker tone of red his ears took. 

Sleep was starting to tug at his eyelids, so Victor followed suit and fell into one of the best slumbers he had in a long time, with his precious Yuuri close by his side.

***

Early next morning, Victor woke up to find that their hands had miraculously found each others' sometime in the night, and Yuuri... didn’t look as well-rested as he was supposed to. Well, there was still time, and as much as it broke his heart, Victor gingerly untwined their fingers as he got up to get everything ready.

He quickly pulled up Yuuri's phone and set an alarm for an hour later, so he could get up and join him at the rink for the day's rehearsal.

An hour later, when Victor was already at the rink, he saw a sleepy lump in a black and blue tracksuit drag himself towards him, eyes decorated with gigantic nasty dark circles.

Victor stared at him for a good 2 minutes.

" _Yuuri you didn't sleep did you ?_ "

" _I did I did a little at least_ !" replied Yuuri as he flailed his arms about desperately.

" _Yuuri this is no good. How will you do your best when your body is not well-rested?_ "

Contemplating for a moment he declared, " _Ok that's enough of practice, let's go back to the hotel_ " as he dragged a protesting Katsuki Yuuri back to the hotel, threatening to fling him across his shoulders and carry him if he didn't comply.

As soon as they reached, Victor didn't waste a minute's time stripping Yuuri down to his boxers, and although he really wished he were doing that in a different setting, that would be a discussion for a later date. 

He flung his student unceremoniously on the bed, cocooned him into the blankets, and leapt on top of him, making sure he wouldn't run away.

Victor propped himself up onto his elbows for a bit and gingerly gazed into the younger man's doe eyes. His palm found Yuuri's steady heartbeat as he gently patted the latter's chest.

" _It'll be fine Yuuri. I always slept until the last moment at competitions, its no big deal_ " 

" _Vi-Victoru did you even set an alarm ?!_ "

Victor simply ignored the protests of his students as he wrapped himself around him in a bear hug, trying hard to ignore the fact that Yuuri was ALMOST naked underneath him. He closed his eyes, and let the rhythmic beating of Yuuri's heart lull him into a pleasant sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to include the kiss in this chapter but I ended up detailing some other parts of the story more than I expected XD Some parts just wrote themselves so, next chapter, kiss.. maybe more than one ;)


End file.
